Sleeping Beauty
by stealth gato
Summary: Sasuke has to disguise himself as a girl to escape and evil wizard. What happens when he falls in love... with a boy? YAOI LEMONS NARUSASU!
1. Chapter 1

WOOT it's not a one shot! hopefully by posting this it will motivate me to finish this story faster.

WARNING: cross dressing, yaoi, eventual lemons.  
DISCLAIMER: Naruto is not mine. also, this story is only slightly inspired by Sleeping Beauty (which is not mine) so don't try to compare the two.

* * *

In the land of fire there was a small kingdom ruled by the Uchiha family. The Uchiha family was very blessed and their kingdom was very prosperous. Many of the citizens believed the Uchihas were blessed with good luck. In the kingdom lived an evil sorcerer, Orochimaru, who wanted the Uchiha's good fortune for his own and so he tried to kidnap the king's son, Prince Itachi. Although his attempts were unsuccessful, Orochimaru vowed to kidnap the next child the royal family had. A few years later, the king and queen were blessed with another son. Afraid that Orochimaru would come to take their son, they staged the infant's death, disguised him as a girl and sent him with one of their servants, Hatake Kakashi, to live in a neighboring kingdom. After that Prince Uchiha Sasuke lived as Hatake Saya. Sasuke was never told about his royal heritage and only knew that he had to pretend to be a girl for his own protection.

He had lived a happy life with his Father, but sometimes Kakashi was a bit too overprotective for Sasuke's liking. Sasuke was never allowed outside alone and was never allowed to tell anyone that he was really a boy named Sasuke. Sasuke spent most of his time sitting in his room, staring down at the street at all the people. Sometimes he wished he could go outside with all the people, until he remembered he hated most of the people in the village. When he wasn't watching the people of the village, he spent most of his time reading. Currently he was sitting at his desk, reading one of the few books Kakashi owned that wasn't pornography. He heard plinking on his window and looked up to see that it was raining. He liked the rain, it was one of the rare times he didn't have to be Saya because no one was around to see him. He grabbed a leather strap and tied his long hair up before taking his dress off so that he could breathe easier.

"Saya, what are you doing?" Kakashi gasped when he saw Sasuke in his underwear.

"It's raining, Father, no one will see me." Sasuke answered. Kakashi sighed.

"Fine, fine. I have to leave to go to the bank. Will you be alright here by yourself, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Father, I'm 16 years old, you don't have to worry about me so much." Sasuke sighed.

"Okay, then I'm leaving. Remember," Kakashi started.

"Don't leave and don't let anyone in." Sasuke sighed, repeating what Kakashi had told him every time he was left alone. Kakashi laughed softly and kissed Sasuke's head.

"That's my boy." He said.

"Unless I'm a girl." Sasuke sighed.

"You know that's for your own safety." Kakashi sighed. They had had this argument many times before. "When I'm out I'll buy you a new book, what would you like?"

"Not porn." Sasuke answered with a shrug. Kakashi smiled.

"Okay. Then I'll be back in about an hour." He said before leaving. Sasuke sighed heavily and stood up to stretch his back. He felt a little cold so he grabbed his dress and put it back on. Less than five minutes later his window opened and a man in a hood jumped in. Sasuke screamed and grabbed the club he kept in his room and swung at the man. The man grabbed the bat.

"Bad form, miss, trying to hit an unarmed man." He smiled. His face was shadowed by the mask, but his smile was illuminating. Sasuke gasped and took a step back.

"If you're a robber," Sasuke started while glaring at the man. The man laughed warmly and shook his head.

"I just wanted a shortcut." He smiled as he nodded at the window on the other side of Sasuke's room.

"Then get out quickly." Sasuke snapped and pointed at the window. The man smiled and kissed her hand.

"Thank you, miss. You are an angel." He smiled before climbing out the other window. Sasuke looked at the wet spots on the floor from where the man had walked and sighed heavily. He went to grab a towel to mop up the puddles. After he cleaned up and closed his windows he sat back down at his desk and started reading again.

"Sasuke, I'm back." Kakashi called as he entered the house.

"Hn." Sasuke answered as he heard his father climbing the stairs.

"Did anything exciting happen while I was gone?" Kakashi asked somewhat sarcastically.

"A man in a hood broke in through my window." Sasuke answered calmly. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" He asked with worry. Sasuke nodded.

"He said he needed a short cut. He came in through this window and left through the other one." He answered pointing at the two windows.

"Sasuke, are you sure you're okay? He didn't do anything? Do you remember what he looked like?" Kakashi asked looking closely at the boy to make sure he was actually okay. Sasuke blushed and smiled softly.

"He had a nice smile. And he kissed my hand." He muttered softly.

"Sasuke, make sure your windows are locked from now on. I don't want any more strange men coming into your room." Kakashi said as he quickly went to lock Sasuke's windows.

"Yes sir." Sasuke said softly.

"Sasuke," Kakashi started.

"It's for my protection, I know." He said looking up at his father with a soft smile. Kakashi sighed and smiled sadly.

"I know you don't like this, Sasuke, but it's for your own good." He smiled and put his hand on Sasuke's head.

"I know, Father." He smiled back.

"Oh, I bought you a book." He smiled and handed it to Sasuke.

"This is porn." Sasuke sighed.

"It's all they had." Kakashi shrugged.

"Yeah, all they had in the section you were looking at." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Kakashi laughed.

"Next time we go out you can pick out a book you want." He promised as he left the room. Sasuke sighed and put his book on the bookshelf along with all the other unread pornography books Kakashi had bought him. "Dinner will be in half an hour." Kakashi called over his shoulder.

"Yes sir." Sasuke nodded.

"And I'm having a friend over, so please dress properly." He added.

"Yes sir." Sasuke sighed and went to his wardrobe to find something nice to wear. Sometimes he really hated his wardrobe full of dresses. He sighed but then an image of the man who had broken in earlier popped into his head. He blushed slightly as he remembered the man's smile. Maybe he didn't mind dressing like a girl if he could see that man again. "Stop it, Sasuke." He told himself as he shook the image of the man out of his head. He was use to men trying to court him but he wasn't allowed to get close to men, or women, because of his secret and he especially wasn't allowed to have feelings for people. He felt stupid for feeling attracted to some stranger that he knew nothing about except that he had a beautiful smile and a warm laugh. Sasuke pulled a dress out and changed before he went into his bathroom to fix his hair and put on a bit of makeup. With a heavy sigh he put on his best smile and went downstairs to greet his father's guest.

"Saya, my muse, you are as beautiful as ever." Jiraiya smiled when she came downstairs.

"Good evening, Jiraiya." She smiled while letting him kiss her hand.

_Stop trying to eye-rape me you fucking perverted old man._ Sasuke thought.

"How is your wife?" She smiled and discretely wiped her hand off on her skirt.

"Same as always. If only I was a few years younger. Perhaps I could have talked your father into allowing our union." Jiraiya smiled as he gave her a lecherous look.

_Disgusting lecher. I'm surprised you found someone to willingly marry you in the first place. _Sasuke glared at him.

"I doubt that my father would allow me to marry you even if you were younger. Even I know about your reputation, sir." Saya blushed sweetly. Jiraiya laughed heartily.

"I am embarrassed if such a sweet beauty like you knows of the questionable behavior of my youth." He laughed.

_Youth? Just last week you were kicked out of the bath houses for peeping, you pervert._ Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Jiraiya, please stop harassing my daughter." Kakashi sighed as he came into the room. "Dinner will be ready in five minutes." He announced before he turned to go back into the kitchen.

"Father, would you like my help?" Saya quickly offered. Sasuke really didn't want to be alone with Jiraiya any longer than he absolutely had to be.

"You are fine, dear." Jiraiya said grabbing her wrist so that she couldn't leave. "Your father can handle preparing dinner just fine on his own." He smiled.

_Get your nasty hands off of me, you rapist._ Sasuke growled.

"Of course, I would hate to leave you all alone, Jiraiya-san." Saya smiled and repressed a shiver. Sasuke sat there while Jiraiya basically eye-raped him. He never liked it when Jiriaya came over because he had to pretend like he didn't notice the inappropriate behavior directed at him. Most of the time he wanted to just tell the old man that he was a boy and see what would happen.

"Okay, food is ready." Kakashi announced. Jiraiya escorted Saya into the dining room where Kakashi was setting plates down for them. Saya ate quietly as Kakashi and Jiraiya talked about business and porn. That was another reason Sasuke didn't like Jiraiya, he wrote the pornography books Kakashi loved to buy. When they finished eating, Kakashi cleaned up while Sasuke kept Jiraiya company. Jiraiya left soon after Kakashi was finished.

"Good night, and sweet dreams my darling." Jiraiya smiled as he kissed Saya's hand.

"Good night, Jiraiya-san." She smiled and waved as he walked away. When he was far enough away she slammed the door. "Nasty pervert." Sasuke shivered in disgust.

"Sasuke." Kakashi sighed.

"Father, why does he have to come over every week? You know how uncomfortable he makes me." Sasuke snapped.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but he's my business partner." Kakashi sighed apologetically.

"I need a bath. I probably got some kind of disease from touching that creep." Sasuke shivered. Kakashi smiled and nodded as Sasuke went upstairs to his bathroom. Sasuke filled his tub with hot water and bubbles as he undressed. He got into the hot water and relaxed with a heavy sigh. He crossed his arms over the edge of the tub and let his head rest on them.

"Sasuke, don't take too long up there or you'll catch a cold." Kakashi called.

"I know, I know." Sasuke snapped back. He grabbed his sponge and began washing himself quickly. He got out and dried off before pulling on a pair of underwear before pulling on the large shirt he stole from his father to sleep in. Even though the shirt was so big it was practically a dress, Sasuke liked it because it was the one time he didn't actually have to wear dressed. He grabbed his book and crawled into his bed. Kakashi came in about an hour later.

"You didn't dry your hair properly." He sighed when he saw the damp ink locks Sasuke had tied up to keep out of his face. "And tying your hair while it's wet will leave a crease." He sighed as he left to grab a towel from Sasuke's bathroom.

"Well I wouldn't have to worry about it being wet and leaving creases if you'd just let me cut my hair, father." Sasuke pointed out.

"Absolutely not and you know why." Kakashi shook his head as he came back into the room. Sasuke moved forward in his bed so that Kakashi could sit behind him. Kakashi began to gently dry Sasuke's hair.

"Father, you wouldn't let me marry a man like Jiraiya, would you?" He asked softly. Kakashi paused for a moment before he laughed.

"Never." He smiled.

"If I always have to dress as a girl, will I have to marry a man?" Sasuke asked. Again Kakashi paused with his drying.

"You'll marry the person your father thinks is right for you." He answered.

"Who do you think is right for me, Father?" Sasuke asked looking back at Kakashi.

"I don't know yet." The elder man answered. Sasuke smiled and nodded. "What's all this talk about marriage anyway?"

"The characters in my book are getting married. I was just curious how I would get married, that is, if I ever did marry." Sasuke answered.

"I see." Kakashi nodded as he finished drying Sasuke's hair. He grabbed the brush off of Sasuke's nightstand and brushed his hair before braiding it so that it was out of Sasuke's face but there wouldn't be any creases. "You should get to sleep soon." Kakashi said kissing Sasuke's head.

"Yes sir. I will as soon as I finish this chapter." He nodded.

"Alright. Good night, Sasuke." Kakashi smiled.

"Good night, father." Sasuke smiled back. As promised, Sasuke went to bed when he finished the chapter. He found himself glancing at the window, watching the rain trickling down the glass. Sometimes he would stare out his windows and think of using them to escape this life. The windows were usually a way to get out, but tonight he wanted them to let someone in. He felt silly wishing the man would come back to use his room as a shortcut again, but he couldn't help himself. The hooded man was the first person Sasuke had ever been intrigued by and he couldn't stop thinking about him.

* * *

REVIEW! More reviews means more motivation which means faster updates...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2!

* * *

"Father, can't we please go out today?" Sasuke begged. He was sitting in a chair at Kakashi's desk, lying across most of the desk so that Kakashi couldn't work.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I have too much work to do." Kakashi shook his head.

"But you've been working all week. I haven't gone outside for nearly ten days." Sasuke whined.

"Sasuke." Kakashi sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Then let me go outside by myself." He huffed.

"Absolutely not." Kakashi shook his head.

"Father." Sasuke whined. "I'm 16 years old, I can take care of myself. Besides if I'm not here then you can finish your work easier because you know if you don't let me go I'll stay here to bother you all day."

"Sasuke." Kakashi sighed again and pushed Sasuke out of the way to grab a document from under him. "We've been over this."

"I've been pretending to be a girl for 16 years now, Father. I think I can do it for a few hours even without you there. And you promised to buy me a book the next time we went out. I've finished my book and need a new one."

"What about the book I bought you the other day when I went to the bank?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke glared at him.

"Don't even try to tell me that stupid trash is considered literature." He snapped. Kakashi sighed heavily and opened a drawer in his desk.

"You have three hours. One second over and you won't be allowed outside for two weeks." He warned as he pulled out some money from the drawer. Sasuke blinked at him.

"Really? You're letting me go on my own?" He asked slightly surprised it had actually worked. Kakashi sighed and nodded.

"But please be careful." He said holding the money just out of Sasuke's reach.

"Of course." Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke." Kakashi snapped.

"I'll be careful, don't worry." He smiled. Kakashi handed him the money. "Thank you, Father." He smiled ecstatically and kissed Kakashi's cheek. He ran upstairs to put on a nice navy blue dress and a matching hat. "I'll be back in a few hours." He called as he ran out the door. Kakashi sighed. He decided to focus on his work rather than worrying over Sasuke.

"Saya." One of the neighbor ladies called as she passed by their house.

"Hello Chio-san." Saya greeted sweetly.

"Where is your father? It's rare that he lets you leave the house on your own." She said.

"He's busy with work so I talked him into letting me go out for a few hours on my own." Saya answered.

_Mind your own business you nosy hag._ Sasuke snapped.

"I see. Well, have fun on your own and beware of those boys. It's springtime, you know." She smiled. Saya laughed charmingly and nodded.

"I will." She smiled and waved as she walked away.

_Tsk, busybody._ Sasuke scoffed. _Oh great, Neji is coming this way._ He sighed when he saw the brunette haired man walking towards him.

"Saya, good morning." Neji smiled. Saya smiled back.

"Good morning, Neji." She blushed sweetly.

"Where is your father? It's rare to see you alone." He smiled and kissed her hand.

"He's working. He is only allowing me to go to the bookstore to buy a new book and then I have to go straight home." She smiled.

_Don't touch me you prick._ Sasuke glared when Neji didn't let go of his hand.

"How about I escort you to the book store and back home? There are many men out here who would try to take advantage of you." Neji smiled.

_As if you're not one of them, asshole._ Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You are so sweet, Neji-kun." Saya blushed and giggled. "But I think I'm fine on my own." She said as she took her hand from his and continued walking towards the books store.

"Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you?" Neji asked as he followed her.

"I'll be fine. I don't know what book I want so I'll probably be a while in the book store and I'd hate to inconvenience you." She smiled and shook her head.

"It's no inconvenience." Neji insisted.

"No, it's fine." She insisted. "I'll see you later, Neji." She said and left him in the street.

_Good riddance, you annoying ass._ Sasuke growled. Saya gracefully walked through the street towards the book store. She exchanged kind greetings with most of the people until she reached the bookstore.

"Good morning, Saya. Your father called and said you would be coming." The bookstore owner smiled when she came in.

_That stupid overprotective man._ Sasuke sighed.

"Yes, I wanted a new book so my father let me come here to buy one." Saya answered.

"Well, take all the time you want. You're father is my best customer." The owner smiled. Saya nodded and went to the section she normally got her books from. She knew she only had about two and a half hours before she had to be home so she chose a book quickly so that she could stay outside longer.

"I'll take this one." She said as she handed the book to the man.

"Ah, a fine choice, Saya-chan." The owner smiled as he rang it up.

_Of course it is you idiot. I'm the only person in this illiterate village who appreciates proper literature._ Sasuke scoffed as Saya paid for her book with a smile.

"Thank you very much." She smiled as she left the store. After leaving the store she took a shortcut through the alley and went into the woods. She had gone with Kakashi a few times to the lake. It was such a nice day out that Sasuke wanted to go to the lake and read. It didn't take long to get to the lake because of the shortcut through the woods. He was happy to find that no one was at the lake so he could read in peace. He saw a large bolder in the middle of the lake out in the sun and decided that was where he wanted to read. He took off his shoes and pulled up his skirt to wade through the water to the bolder. He climbed up and laid down. He smiled as he felt the sunlight warming his body. It was rare that he got to do something like this so he was going to cherish it.

"Okay." Sasuke smiled as he pulled out his book and started reading.

"Naruto! Naruto-sama!" A man in the woods called. Sasuke looked up to see a brunette man on a horse riding up to the lake. The man saw him. "Excuse me, miss, have you seen a man around here?"

"No sir, I haven't." Saya smiled and shook her head.

_Now leave and stop shouting, it's annoying._ Sasuke snapped.

"Well, thank you. I'm sorry to bother you." The man bowed and rode off. "Naruto-sama!" He called as he continued to ride through the woods.

"Thank god he's gone. I thought he'd never leave." A man said from beside the bolder. Sasuke, startled, screamed and jumped high enough that he fell off the boulder into the deep water. "Oh shit." The man said as he swam around the boulder and pulled Sasuke back to the surface. "Are you okay?" He asked as Sasuke coughed up some of the water he had accidentally swallowed.

"Of course I'm not!" Sasuke snapped angrily as he coughed and flailed about, his dress was starting to get heavy from the water.

"Let me help you." He offered as he took Sasuke's hand.

"Don't touch me!" Sasuke growled as he ripped his hand away from the other man's. The man laughed and it pissed Sasuke off. He turned to tell him off but the words got caught in his throat. It was the man, he would recognize his smile anywhere. The man seemed to recognize him as well.

"You're the princess in the tower, huh?" He smiled.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, well after I left your room I asked some people about you. They said that you rarely get out on your own." He smiled. Sasuke blushed.

"I'm Saya." Sasuke introduced himself.

"I'm Naruto." The man smiled. Sasuke's heart skipped every time he smiled. The man was very handsome. He had golden blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes, sun kissed skin and from the way his wet shirt clung to his body Sasuke could tell that he had a very nice body. Naruto caught Sasuke staring at him and smiled. "Let me help you back up." He offered. Sasuke blushed and allowed Naruto to help him back onto the boulder.

"Why was that man looking for you? You're not some sort of fugitive are you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto laughed as he climbed up and sat on the boulder next to him.

"Not like that. He looks after me sometimes." He answered.

"Was that who you were running away from yesterday?" Sasuke asked. Naruto laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. I sneak out a lot. Its fine for a few hours but then Iruka gets all nervous and comes looking for me." Naruto smiled. Sasuke smiled and nodded as well.

"Sounds like my father." He smiled.

"Is your father a hard-ass?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, he just worries too much." He answered.

"Of course. With a beautiful daughter like you, there has to be countless men trying to capture you. It's no surprised he doesn't like to let you out on your own." Naruto smiled. Sasuke blushed deeply.

"I'm glad that he let me out today." He mumbled. Naruto laughed and smiled at her.

"Me too." He said and Sasuke blushed deeply. "I'm sorry for scaring you earlier. Your father is probably going to have a heart attack when you go home soaking wet." Sasuke laughed softly and nodded.

"Yes, he'll probably be very upset." He smiled as he looked at his soaking clothes. "He always gets onto me for not drying my hair properly." He said running his fingers through his wet hair. He gasped softly when he felt Naruto's hand in his hair.

"Your hair is beautiful." Naruto commented. Sasuke blushed and wished Naruto would continue stroking his hair. "I'm sorry I got your hair wet."

"It's no big deal." He muttered and blushed deeply. Naruto smiled softly.

"I'm glad then. I would hate to ruin your beautiful hair." He said with one last stroke through Sasuke's damp hair. Sasuke couldn't help but to stare at the blonde man. He was very intrigued by Naruto and seemed more and more attracted to him after every second he was near him. He was sad when he realized that he had to go home.

"I have to go. My father only said I could be out for a few hours and if I'm late he won't let me out on my own ever again." Sasuke told him. He got off the boulder and started towards the shore.

"Wait, Saya." Naruto called as he jumped off and followed Sasuke. "Wait." He said as he grabbed Saya's arm. "Will you come back tomorrow?"

"I don't think I can." Sasuke answered sadly.

"I'll be waiting every day until you come back." Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke's hand. Sasuke smiled and blushed.

"I'll try to come back soon." Sasuke told him as Naruto let his hand go.

"I'll wait forever for you." Naruto called as Sasuke left. Sasuke smiled the whole way home. Kakashi was shocked when he came back soaking wet but with a huge smile on his face.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked.

"I went to the lake to read and I fell in." Sasuke explained pointing at his wet clothes.

"And the smile?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke blushed and covered his face because he couldn't stop smiling. "Sasuke." Kakashi sighed, knowing what the smile was most likely for.

"I found a great place to read my book and I've just been happy all day because I got to go out on my own." Sasuke explained. Kakashi looked skeptical but didn't press anything.

"Go upstairs and take a warm bath and change your clothes." He sighed as he pushed Sasuke up the stairs.

"Yes sir." Sasuke smiled and ran upstairs. He filled his tub with warm water and found another dress to change into. He took a quick bath and got dressed before going back downstairs.

"You dried your hair properly?" Kakashi asked slightly shocked.

"Of course. I usually dry my hair properly." Sasuke scoffed.

"You didn't even tie it up." Kakashi commented as Sasuke stroked his fingers through his hair. "You always tie your hair up."

"I lost my hair tie." Sasuke shrugged. He couldn't tell Kakashi that he was leaving it down because Naruto had told him he had beautiful hair.

"Hey, I was thinking of going out tonight for dinner." Kakashi said. Sasuke sighed.

"Who are we going to be eating with?" He asked.

"Just the two of us." Kakashi answered. Sasuke blinked.

"Just you and me?" He asked. Kakashi nodded.

"I figured we could have a bit of father-son bonding time." He smiled.

"You mean father-daughter." He corrected flatly.

"Would you like to go out to eat or should I start making something?" Kakashi sighed.

"I'll go." Sasuke said quickly. "I'll get dressed." He told Kakashi before going upstairs to find something to wear.

"Sasuke." Kakashi followed Sasuke upstairs

"What?" Sasuke sighed, not understanding what was so important that Kakashi couldn't wait another minute.

"While we're out, would you like to get a new dress or something?" He asked. Sasuke blinked again.

"What? Why would I need a new dress?" He asked.

"Well, because there is going to be a ball in a few days that I must attend so you have to come with me." He answered nervously.

"A ball?" Sasuke growled softly.

"I must go to the ball so you'll have to go as well. I'm sorry, Sasuke." Kakashi explained, knowing Sasuke was upset.

"But I hate going to balls. I have to pretend to be interested in whatever the idiots of this town talk about. I hate the people of this town. I hate talking to them, they're all idiots." Sasuke huffed.

"Please, Sasuke, it's only going to be for a few hours." Kakashi said giving Sasuke a pleading look.

"Fine, but I'm picking an expensive dress." Sasuke huffed. Kakashi smiled and sighed, he didn't mind the money as long as Sasuke behaved on the night of the ball.

"Okay, I'll buy you the most expensive, most beautiful dress available." He smiled as he offered his hand to Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and wrapped her hand lightly around his arm.

"I'll hold you to that, Father." Sasuke warned as they left.

* * *

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3! so yeah, i'm gonna be super busy for the next week so i won't update for a while, sorry.

* * *

"Sasuke, hurry up." Kakashi shouted angrily up the stairs.

"Alright, alright." Sasuke shouted back as he stomped down the stairs. It was the night of the ball. Sasuke hadn't been allowed outside since the other day when he met Naruto. He really wanted to see the blonde man again but Kakashi wasn't letting him out at all. He had been angry for those days and now he had to go to a ball he didn't even want to go to. Kakashi smiled softly when he saw Sasuke.

"You look beautiful, Saya." He said. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sasuke wore a velvet blue dress with black lace trim. It was quite fancy compared to the dresses Saya normally wore. "Here." He said as he pinned her hair up with a black lace rose. "It is a pity you're not a girl, you are quite beautiful." He commented. Sasuke glared and put his mask on.

"Shut up." He snapped but Kakashi could see the blush hidden under Sasuke's half mask.

"Let's leave, the carriage is waiting." Kakashi smiled and took Saya's hand leading her out the door. Sasuke grimaced as they pulled up to the large mansion the ball was being held in.

"Who's ball is this anyway?" He asked.

"The royal family is holding this ball. Although I doubt anyone from the Namekaze family will show up." Kakashi explained.

"So why do we have to go? If it's for the royal family then there's just gonna be a bunch of stuck up rich idiots. What do a banker and his 'daughter' have to do with this?" Sasuke sighed. Kakashi sighed as well.

"Please behave yourself tonight, Saya." He pleaded.

"Of course, father." Sasuke sighed. The carriage doors were opened and they got out. Kakashi glared at Saya letting her know if she didn't behave there would be serious consequences.

_Damn you old man._ Sasuke glared back as Saya forced a smile.

"Saya. You look beautiful as always. Even with your mask on I could recognize your beauty anywhere." Jiraiya smiled as Saya and Kakashi entered the ballroom.

_Just great. I have to spend my whole night with this guy?_ Sasuke sighed.

"You flatter me, Jiraiya." Saya blushed sweetly.

"Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Jiraiya asked.

_As if you lech._ Sasuke growled.

"I'm sorry, Jiraiya, but if you dance with Saya I'm sure your wife would get jealous." Kakashi smiled as he pulled Saya just out of Jiraiya's reach.

"Thank you." Sasuke whispered to Kakashi.

"Just because he's a friend doesn't mean that I'll let him lay his hands on my precious daughter." Kakashi smiled back.

"Kakashi." A woman called.

"Anko." Kakashi smiled at her. "I'm going to talk with Anko. Behave, okay?" He told Saya.

"Of course." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Kakashi left to go speak with the woman and Sasuke was left alone. He couldn't recognize half the people in the room because of their masks, he was never good with faces anyway. He slowly moved to the edge of the room, feeling somewhat claustrophobic standing in the crowd. A few men had come up to ask to dance, but Saya kindly refused while Sasuke thought of horrible things to do to them. Sasuke saw a man making his way through the crowd towards him. He growled and prepared himself to decline yet another potential suitor.

"Saya." Sasuke gasped softly trying to keep his excitement down when he recognized Naruto's voice.

"Naruto." He smiled.

"I waited at the lake for you, I thought I would never get to see you again." Naruto smiled. "Would you like to dance?"

"Yes. I would love to." Sasuke nodded and let Naruto take his hand. Naruto wrapped one arm around Sasuke's waist and pulled him close. Sasuke couldn't help his blush.

"You look beautiful tonight, by the way." Naruto commented. Sasuke blushed deeply.

"Thank you. You look nice as well." He said softly. Naruto laughed and smiled brightly.

"Thank you. I was really worried I'd never get to see you again, you know." Naruto said.

"I'm glad that I got to see you here." Sasuke smiled.

"I'm surprised your father left you alone in this room full of men. Even with a mask on, you're still the most beautiful girl in this room." Naruto smiled. Sasuke blushed.

"Surprisingly you're the first man I agreed to dance with." He smirked.

"I feel honored." Naruto smiled back. Sasuke laughed softly.

"You should be." He smiled. Naruto laughed. They stopped talking after that and just danced. Sasuke couldn't help but stare at Naruto. Naruto really was handsome. Sasuke had never found anyone attractive before, he never wanted to be with anyone before but Sasuke really liked Naruto. He liked dancing with Naruto, he liked having Naruto's strong arm around him and being held close to his warm body. Sasuke found himself loving the feeling of being surrounded by Naruto's warmth. Sasuke smiled and let his head rest on Naruto's shoulder as they danced. He hadn't realized how much bigger Naruto was than him until then. Sasuke was smaller than most of the boys in the village, it was good because he was supposed to be a girl, but Naruto was bigger than most of the boys Sasuke was use to seeing.

"Saya, are you okay?" Naruto asked with concern. Sasuke blinked and realized he was gripping tightly to Naruto.

"I'm fine." Sasuke smiled. He felt slightly embarrassed and didn't want to tell Naruto that he was clinging to him because he didn't want the dance to end. Unfortunately for him, the dance ended shortly after that.

"Thanks for the dance." Naruto smiled.

"I wouldn't mind another one." Sasuke said quickly. Naruto smiled.

"Promise you'll come meet me tomorrow and I'll dance with you again." He said. Sasuke blinked.

"I can't promise that, my father probably wouldn't let me go out tomorrow." Sasuke shook his head.

"Then sneak out." Naruto told him. Sasuke blinked.

"I'm not going to sneak out. If my father caught me sneaking out he'd put bars on my windows and lock me in my room for the next year." Sasuke shook his head.

"Then I can't dance with you." Naruto told him.

"You're already are dancing with me, dobe. You might as well keep dancing with me." Sasuke scoffed. Naruto laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He smiled.

"Too bad for you, you're just going to have to keep dancing with me now." Sasuke smirked.

"That's just unfortunate, isn't it?" Naruto smirked as well. Sasuke blushed.

"Saya." Neji called.

_Shit why does Neji have to come ruin my night?_ Sasuke sighed.

"Neji, how are you this evening?" Saya smiled.

"I was wondering if you would be so kind as to allow a dance with me?" Neji asked. Sasuke knew Naruto was about to agree when Saya tightened her grip on Naruto and politely shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Neji. I've promised the next dance to this gentleman and then I have to go find my father." She said sweetly. Neji frowned slightly and nodded.

"I see. Well, hopefully by the end of the night." He said before walking off.

"Why didn't you want to dance with him?" Naruto asked.

"Because he's a self absorbed jackass." Sasuke scoffed. Naruto laughed softly and Sasuke realized what he had said.

"I never expected that kind of language from such a lovely girl." Naruto smiled.

"It's true though. I can't stand that pompous attitude of his." Sasuke huffed. Naruto laughed.

"Then I guess I'll have to dance with you all night." He said.

"I wouldn't mind." Sasuke blushed. Naruto smiled and they continued dancing all night.

"Thank you for dancing with me." Naruto smiled at the end of the night.

"It was my pleasure." Sasuke smiled back.

"What do I have to do to get you to visit me tomorrow?" He asked softly. Sasuke blushed.

"Just show up, I'll be there." He smiled. Naruto kissed his hand and bowed.

"I'll be waiting." He smiled before walking away. Sasuke blushed deeply.

"Who was that?" Kakashi asked walking up to Sasuke.

"No one." Sasuke said shaking his head.

"You danced with him all night, he must be someone." Kakashi smiled.

"Did I?" Sasuke asked innocently.

"Who was he then?" Kakashi smiled.

"Just a guy. He's not from this village so you don't know him." Sasuke shrugged.

"Just be careful, Sas-Saya." Kakashi sighed.

"I know." Sasuke snapped. "Let's just go home." He sighed.

"Yeah." Kakashi nodded. They left the party and made it back to the house.

"I'm going to bed." Sasuke mumbled as he went up to his room. He pulled off his clothes and laid down in his bed. He was exhausted but happy. He couldn't wait to see Naruto again. The next day didn't come fast enough for Sasuke. He put on his best dress and ran downstairs.

"What are you all dressed up for?" Kakashi asked.

"Father, may I please go out today? One of my favorite author's newest books comes out today and I wanted to get it and go read at the lake." Sasuke smiled. Kakashi looked at her.

"If you want a book so badly I can just ask Jiraiya to pick it up on his way over for lunch." He said.

"Father, you know that perverted geezer would just bring his pornography." Sasuke huffed. Kakashi looked skeptical.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"I just want to go to the bookstore and go read at the lake." Sasuke snapped in annoyance. "Besides, I don't really want to be around for lunch if the lecher is going to be here as well." He added.

"Fine. Be back by one." Kakashi sighed. Sasuke smiled.

"Thank you, father." He smiled as he ran out of the house. He cut through the nearest alley into the forest so that he wouldn't have to talk to anyone and could get to the lake faster.

"You made it, huh?" Naruto smiled when Sasuke ran up to him. Sasuke smiled brightly and caught his breath.

"Yeah, But I have to be back by one." He said.

"That gives us plenty of time." Naruto smiled. Sasuke blushed deeply.

"What should we do then?" He asked softly.

"I don't know. What do you like to do?" Naruto asked.

"I mostly read." He said softly.

"Read?" He laughed.

"You know I don't get out that much." Sasuke snapped.

"I know, but it's kind of a dumb pastime." Naruto smiled.

"Then what would you suggest we do, dumbass?" Sasuke glared at him.

"Why don't we just talk?" Naruto smiled. Sasuke blinked.

"About what?" He asked.

"Well, how old are you? What's your favorite color? What's your favorite food? Stuff like that?" Naruto asked.

"Um, I'm 16. I don't have a favorite color. I like tomatoes. I mean I don't really do much. What about you?" He asked. Naruto laughed.

"Okay. I'm 19, almost 20. I love orange but I don't wear it much because my parents think it's tacky. I love ramen, but my parents say it's unhealthy. Basically I don't get out much either because I also have fairly overbearing parents, that's why I'm usually on the run from Iruka." Naruto smiled. Sasuke laughed softly. "Come on, Saya, you must have more interesting stories or something?"

"Not really. My father's a banker and he's a huge fan of Jiraiya-san's books. Unfortunately they're close friends so I have to see that perverted old man quite often." He sighed. Naruto laughed.

"I know Jiraiya as well. He's very perverse I'm surprised he hasn't tried to do anything to you." He smiled. Sasuke scoffed.

"What makes you think he hasn't? That perverted old man is lucky I have to be nice to him otherwise he would be missing a few fingers as well as another appendage." Sasuke huffed as Naruto laughed

"I'm sure there are many women who would agree with you." He nodded. Sasuke smiled and blushed.

"Well, I'm just glad I've met you. You're different from most of the boys I've met." He smiled. Naruto blushed.

"I get told I'm different a lot, but usually they don't mean it in a good way." He said softly.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, sometimes I feel that people don't like me very much." He answered.

"I find that hard to believe." Sasuke said.

"And why is that?" Naruto laughed.

"Because I don't like anybody and I like you." Sasuke answered with a smile. Naruto laughed and Sasuke blushed.

"You like me, huh?" He smiled.

"Well, I did dance with you last night. I think that's enough proof of how much I like you." Sasuke smiled back.

"I'm flattered but I think you might be the only person who thinks that." He smiled.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Sasuke asked softly. Naruto looked at him. "Sorry, that was a stupid thing to say." He blushed deeply.

"No. I think it was really sweet." Naruto smiled. Sasuke smiled as he stared at Naruto.

"I like spending time with you, Naruto." He said softly.

"Me too, Saya." Naruto smiled. Sasuke bit his tongue when he almost corrected Naruto on his name.

"Naruto, do you like me?" He asked softly. Naruto blinked and laughed.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Well you said that you thought a lot of people didn't like you and I told you that I liked you." Sasuke blushed.

"But a lot of people like you." Naruto pointed out.

"But I'm only interested in whether you like me." Sasuke admitted. Naruto smiled brightly and nodded as he blushed.

"Yeah, I like you." He said. Sasuke smiled, for some reason he felt relieved to know Naruto liked him.

"Good." He smiled. "Um, Naruto," Sasuke started.

"Naruto-sama!" Iruka called from somewhere in the forest.

"Shit." Naruto said softly.

"You should probably go. I have to go soon anyway." Sasuke smiled softly. Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek.

"Come back tomorrow?" He asked softly. Sasuke barely repressed a shiver as Naruto's warm breath tickled his neck.

"I'll try." Sasuke blushed deeply. Naruto smiled as he stood up.

"I'll wait forever." He said as he walked off. Sasuke blushed and smiled brightly. He went home with that huge smile plastered to his face.

"Saya, my darling, I was just leaving. How sad that I must leave without spending any time with you." Jiraiya frowned when Sasuke walked into the house.

"That is such a shame, Jiraiya." Saya smiled. Sasuke was too happy to even care about Jiraiya touching him.

"Okay, Jriaiya, I believe it is time for you to be leaving." Kakashi said pushing Jiriaya out the door.

"I will see you tomorrow, Kakashi." Jiraiya smiled as he left. Sasuke quickly headed up the stairs as Kakashi shut the front door.

"Sasuke." Kakashi said sternly.

"Yes." Sasuke winced, he'd almost escaped.

"Did you get your book?" He asked.

"Uh, no. When I got there I remembered that it comes out next week." Sasuke smiled innocently.

"Really? Because I called the bookstore and the owner said you hadn't shown up all day." Kakashi said looking at Sasuke.

"Well, I mean I didn't go in because I remembered and then I just went to the lake." Sasuke smiled. Kakashi gave him a stern look.

"Sasuke, what did you do today?" Kakashi asked.

"I just went to the lake." Sasuke shrugged.

"Sasuke." Kakashi pressed.

"I didn't do anything, father." Sasuke sighed.

"Please don't wander around so easily, Sasuke." Kakashi sighed.

"I'm just going to the lake. It's not like anyone's gonna find out I'm a guy just by me going to the lake." Sasuke huffed as he stormed up the stairs into his room.

"It's not just about that, Sasuke." Kakashi sighed as he followed Sasuke. "You know the reason you're disguised as a girl is because there are people after you."

"It's not like I'm running around and talking to strangers. I'm not an idiot, father." Sasuke shouted angrily.

"Sasuke, please don't get upset with me." Kakashi sighed.

"Then who should I get upset with? It's not my fault that some crazy homicidal wizard is after me. You're the paranoid one who doesn't let me out ever. What the hell am I supposed to do? It's not fair to keep me locked up in my room like some princess in a tower." Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke, calm down." Kakashi sighed. Sasuke huffed and turned to his book shelf, pulling off a book and sitting down at his desk. "Now you're just going to ignore me?"

"Unless you want me to keep yelling at you." Sasuke snapped. Kakashi sighed.

"How about tomorrow we go to the lake together?" He offered.

"You don't have to come with me. I'm fine going by myself." Sasuke snapped.

"You can go with me or you don't have to go at all." Kakashi said. Sasuke glared at him.

"That's not fair." He snapped.

"I'm letting you go outside, why are you complaining then?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke clenched his fists.

"Fine." He snapped.

* * *

REVIEW! once again, no update for about a week, sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4! Sorry it took so long, i've been out of town/without a computer for a week. enjoy.

* * *

Sasuke barely slept that night. He was excited about seeing Naruto but now he was worried about seeing him with his father. He didn't want his father to know he met Naruto at the lake, he'd never be able to see the blonde after that. He was nervous the next morning when his father came in.

"Sasuke, wake up so we can go to the lake." Kakashi smiled.

"Yeah." Sasuke yawned as he sat up. Slowly he went to his bathroom and got ready. He chose a nice dress to wear, it was nice enough to impress Naruto but plain enough to keep Kakashi from asking questions.

"You ready to go?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke nodded somewhat apprehensively. He didn't really want to find Naruto at the lake when he was with his father, but he wanted to see Naruto.

"Kakashi, Saya, good morning." The elder woman next door smiled.

"Good morning." They answered kindly. Unfortunately Kakashi decided to run a few errands so they ended up having to talk to many more people than Sasuke would have liked.

"How about a picnic at the lake?" Kakashi asked.

"Sounds good." Sasuke smiled and nodded. It wasn't often he got to have a meal with his father alone or outside of their house, so he was happy for the chance to spend the time with his father. After they bought food for their picnic, they headed towards the lake. Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Naruto was lying in the grass, waiting for him. Naruto heard Sasuke and Kakashi walking and quickly sat up. The look of happiness and confusion on Naruto's face made Sasuke smile.

"Sorry, am I in your way?" Naruto asked.

"Not at all." Sasuke said much too quickly. Kakashi looked at him. "Father, you remember the man I danced with at the ball the other day? This is Naruto." Sasuke smiled.

"Ah yes." Kakashi nodded.

"Saya had told me about this lake. She had said how much she loved coming here and reading. I don't actually read much, but I wanted to come check it out." Naruto explained. Sasuke felt a wave of relief at Naruto's perfect excuse.

"Yes, Saya and I use to come here quite often." Kakashi nodded and smiled.

"It's very beautiful here." Naruto smiled.

"Father, invite him to our picnic." Sasuke whispered. Kakashi smiled.

"Would you care to join us for lunch, Naruto-san?" Kakashi offered.

"Sure." Naruto smiled. Sasuke smiled as well.

"Let's go sit over there in the sun." Sasuke said pointing to a sunny patch of grass.

"Looks good. How about you take this blanket and lay it out." Kakashi smiled and handed Sasuke the blanket they had bought with their picnic. Sasuke nodded and quickly went to lay the blanket down while Kakashi went to talk with Naruto. "Are you the reason my daughter keeps coming to the lake?"

"Me sir? This is the first time I've come to the lake." Naruto smiled. Kakashi gave him a suspicious look.

"You must excuse my suspicion but you are the first person Saya has shown any interest in. It is quite strange for her to behave this way." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded.

"That's understandable. Saya told me on the night of the ball that she rarely danced with anyone at balls, much less spoke to them." Naruto nodded.

"I must ask that you stay away from her after today. You understand, right?" Kakashi asked. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kakashi.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't promise that I will stay away from her. I enjoy your daughter's company and if I do happen to meet her again, I wouldn't be able to stay away." Naruto smiled. Kakashi gave him a threatening look and was about to say something when Sasuke came running up.

"The blanket's ready. I'm starving let's go." Sasuke smiled and pulled Kakashi and Naruto towards the blanket. "Father and I bought a lot of good food so I hope you like it." Sasuke told Naruto.

"I'm sure I'll love whatever you pick out, Saya." Naruto smiled, Sasuke blushed and Kakashi moved in between the two. Lunch was tense to say the least. Naruto felt nervous having Kakashi glare at him for the entire meal, as did Sasuke.

"This is delicious." Sasuke said trying to break the tension.

"Yeah. It's great." Naruto smiled.

"Delicious." Kakashi nodded. They all went back to an awkward silence as they continued to eat.

"Father, after this I'm going to go swim." Sasuke said.

"Absolutely not." Kakashi shook his head.

"Why not?" Sasuke snapped.

"You know why, Saya." Kakashi glared at him. Sasuke glared back.

"I'm going to go swimming." He snapped as he stood up.

"Saya." Kakashi snapped as he grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"Let me go." Sasuke glared at him.

"Forgive me, Naruto, but Saya and I are going to go home now." Kakashi said.

"What?" Sasuke growled.

"We're going home." Kakashi said as he pulled Sasuke away.

"What the hell?" Sasuke growled as he tried to pull his arm out of Kakashi's grip.

"He's been here when you've been coming into the lake, hasn't he?" Kakashi snapped.

"No," Sasuke started but Kakshi's grip tightened and Sasuke hissed.

"Don't lie to me, Sasuke." Kakashi said harshly. "I'm not as stupid as you think. It was obvious from the start."

"Father." Sasuke said softly.

"You're not coming back to the lake ever." Kakashi told him.

"What? That's ridiculous." Sasuke said angrily

"Sasuke, you're a boy. What are you going to do if he finds out?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm not a child any more, father. I know how to hide my gender." He said.

"I'm not so sure." Kakashi sighed. He'd seen the way the two teens had looked at each other. He was afraid that Sasuke might have developed feelings for the blonde man, and that could only end badly.

"Father, that's not fair." Sasuke huffed.

"Life isn't, Sasuke." Kakashi said as they reached their house. Sasuke growled and stormed up to his room and slammed the door shut before screaming in frustration. Kakashi sighed and decided to give Sasuke a few hours to calm down. Sasuke paced his room angrily.

"Fucking asshole." He growled as he paced. "He thinks I can't even take care of myself. I can take care of myself." A bird landed on his window ledge and Sasuke had flashbacks of the first time he met Naruto. Sasuke smiled when he got a brilliant idea. "That's it. I'll run away and show him." He smirked as he grabbed a bag and started packing some clothes. He opened his window and slowly crawled out onto the roof. "Holy shit." He gasped when he saw just how high he was. "Calm down, Sasuke. That dobe did it in the rain. You can do it easily, even in a dress." He assured himself. Carefully he climbed down the house and ran off into the forest. He felt his heart flutter while he saw Naruto was still there.

"Saya?" He asked kind of shocked.

"I ran away from home." Sasuke said between breaths.

"What?" Naruto laughed.

"I ran away from home." Sasuke repeated. Naruto laughed again.

"Really? That's kind of amazing." He smiled.

"What?" Sasuke blushed.

"You never struck me as the kind of girl to go against your father." He smiled.

"Well, I did." He smiled.

"What are you gonna do now then?" Naruto asked.

"I didn't really think that far ahead." Sasuke admitted.

"Again, you don't seem like the kind of girl to just do something without thinking ahead." Naruto laughed.

"I'm just glad that you were still here." Sasuke smiled.

"I'm glad I waited around." Naruto smirked as thunder rumbled above them. "We should probably get inside." He smiled as he wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist.

"Inside?" He asked.

"Yeah, there's a small shack that I've been staying in." Naruto smirked.

"Really?" Sasuke smiled. The idea of being alone in a shack in a rainstorm shouldn't have excited him as much as it did. After a few minutes of walking they reached the small shack Naruto had been staying in.

"I don't got much to eat. But it's warm." Naruto smiled as he opened the door. Sasuke smiled at the unmade bed and the broken wardrobe, the only two pieces of furniture in the room.

"It's cozy." Sasuke smiled as he stepped in.

"I got some wine and some cake. Would you like some?" Naruto offered as Sasuke sat on the bed.

"Wine would be nice." He nodded. Naruto grabbed a bottle and a mug from the wardrobe and filled the mug before handing it to Sasuke and taking a drink from the bottle himself. "It's sweet." Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah, I stole it from my house. My father has quite an impressive collection, and this is one of my favorites." Naruto smiled. Sasuke smiled and took another sip. After a few hours of drinking, the two teens were fairly intoxicated.

"You know, I've never been in love with anyone until I met you." Sasuke smiled drunkenly at the blonde.

"Me too. You're a lot different from the girls I usually meet." Naruto smiled.

"Are you in love with me?" Sasuke smiled.

"Most definitely." Naruto nodded before he kissed Sasuke. Sasuke moaned softly as Naruto deepened the kiss. Naruto gently pressed Sasuke to lay back on the bed as he moved over him. They didn't go any further than kissing before they passed out from the alcohol. They woke up a few hours later to a storm raging outside.

"Sounds pretty bad out there." Sasuke smiled softly.

"Yeah, good thing we're in here, huh?" Naruto smiled back before kissing Sasuke gently. "I love you so much, Saya." He said against Sasuke's lips.

"Me too, Naruto." Sasuke smiled. Naruto's eyes turned sad. "What's wrong?"

"I'm getting married next month." Naruto admitted softly. Sasuke gasped.

"What?" He asked.

"I tried to refuse. Honestly, I tried. But my parents are making me." Naruto sighed. Sasuke felt tears in his eyes, it really hurt.

"I see." He said softly.

"If it was my choice I'd marry you, you know. But now I have to marry a man." Naruto sighed.

"A man?" Sasuke asked softly.

"I know it's disgusting. Two men together is wrong. But I have no choice." Naruto said. Sasuke felt his heart shatter.

"Disgusting?" He asked softly. Slowly he got up.

"Saya?" Naruto asked softly. For some reason that was the final blow, Naruto was engaged to a man and thought it was disgusting but Naruto was in love with a man because he thought he was a girl.

"I have to go." Sasuke said as he grabbed his bag and ran out into the rain.

"Saya, it's pouring." Naruto shouted after him. Sasuke could hear Naruto running after him for a while but eventually he lost him in the forest. Sasuke made it home and ran in the front door before he collapsed.

"Sasuke, where the hell have you been?" Kakashi roared as he stormed in from the back of the house. He stopped, however, when he found Sasuke sobbing on the floor. "What happened?" He asked softly, feeling slightly less furious.

"He's engaged." Sasuke said softly. Kakashi sighed, he knew Sasuke was going to get his heart broken because of that boy.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." He said softly.

"He's engaged to a man." Sasuke cried. "He's engaged to a man and he thinks it's disgusting. He thinks I'm disgusting."

"Come on, let's get you a hot bath." Kakashi said as he picked Sasuke up and carried him upstairs. He filled the tub with warm water and helped Sasuke get out of his wet clothes. "I'll go make you something warm to eat." Kakashi said softly. Sasuke finished undressing and got into the tub. He couldn't stop the tears from flowing, his heart hurt so much. After he warmed up he got out and changed into his pajamas.

"Father." Sasuke said softly as he entered the kitchen. Kakashi looked over his shoulder at Sasuke before turning back to the stove. "I'm sorry I ran away."

"Actually I'm glad you did." Kakashi said softly.

"What?" Sasuke gasped.

"I have something important to tell you, Sasuke. I'm sorry about Naruto being engaged, but it actually makes things much simpler." He said.

"What do you mean? What do you have to tell me?" Sasuke asked.

"You're also engaged. I just got the news yesterday." Kakashi said.

"What? To who?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not sure." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean you're not sure? How can you not know who I'm engaged to, Father?" Sasuke snapped.

"That's the other thing I needed to talk to you about. I'm not actually your father." Kakashi said softly.

"What?" Sasuke asked very confused. Today definitely wasn't his best day.

"The thing is, your real parents are the king and queen of a country far away from here. When Orochimaru said he was going to kidnap you your parents faked your death and put you under my care. But they've found Orochimaru's hideout and a corpse that they think is his so your parents want you to come back. You're going to be married soon so we have to return to your family tomorrow." Kakashi explained.

"What?" Sasuke blinked.

"You're actually Prince Uchiha Sasuke. Your father has arranged a marriage for you so we have to get back so that you can get use to your new family and home." He said.

"But Father," Sasuke started.

"Please, Sasuke, this is hard for me too." Kakashi sighed.

"For you? What the hell? Naruto's engaged and thinks two men together is disgusting and broke my heart, now you're telling me not only am I engaged as well but I'm a prince with some other family in another country? How the hell am I supposed to deal with something like that?" Sasuke shouted at him.

"I know, Sasuke. How do you think I feel? I've been taking care of you for 16 years. And now we've got to go to the fire country where I've got to give you back to your real parents only to let you get married to some stranger. I don't want to do that anymore than you do." Kakashi sighed. Sasuke frowned and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"So if that crazy guy that's after me is dead, does that mean I'm just Sasuke now?" He asked. Kakashi nodded.

"Yes. When we get to the land of fire, you will be Prince Sasuke from now on." Kakashi nodded. Sasuke sighed.

"Does that mean I can cut my hair?" He asked. Kakashi laughed and nodded.

"I'll do it for you after you eat." He smiled as he set a bowl of soup in front of Sasuke and sat down with his own bowl. They ate in silence for a few minutes before Kakashi looked at him. "What did you do when you ran away?"

"I went to the lake and Naruto was still there. When it started raining we went to a small shack he had been living in." Sasuke said before tears filled his eyes. "He said he loved me. What would he say if he knew I was a boy?" He asked softly.

"It's for the best, Sasuke." Kakashi said softly. Sasuke tried to smile and nodded.

"Yeah." He said softly.

* * *

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, because you're all such good readers/reviewers

* * *

"Sasuke, we're here." Kakashi said softly when their carriage stopped. Sasuke looked out the window at the large castle they had stopped in front of. The driver opened the door and Kakashi stepped out. "Your parents are waiting, Sasuke." He said when he saw the young raven making no move to get out.

"You'll be there when I meet them, right?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll be right beside you." Kakashi smiled. Sasuke took a deep breath and got out of the carriage. He let Kakashi lead him inside into a large room.

"Kakashi." A woman gasped. Sasuke looked up at her, he looked exactly like her.

"Your highness." Kakashi smiled.

"It can't be. You are Sasuke?" She smiled. Sasuke nodded slowly. The woman's eyes filled with tears as she quickly went to him and hugged him tightly.

"My Sasuke. My baby boy is home." She said softly. Sasuke was frozen for a second.

"Sasuke, this is your mother." Kakashi said softly. Sasuke's eyes filled with realization and he hugged her back.

"Sasuke." The woman smiled.

"Mikoto, what is the commotion in here?" A man asked as he walked into the large room.

"Fugaku, darling, look who's finally returned." Mikoto smiled brightly. The man blinked when he saw Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" He asked softly.

"Your father." Kakashi said. Sasuke nodded.

"Hello." He said softly. Fugaku nodded at him.

"Sasuke, Sasuke. Come with me, I'll give you a tour." Mikoto smiled as she drug Sasuke away.

"Father." Sasuke called.

"Yes?" Fugaku asked.

"Oh, sorry, I meant Kakashi." Sasuke said.

"I'll be there in a minute, Sasuke." Kakashi smiled. Sasuke nodded and left with Mikoto.

"Kakashi." Fugaku smiled slightly relieved.

"Is Orochimaru really gone?" Kakashi asked.

"We're not completely sure, but we want the people to believe that he is." Fugaku answered.

"Forgive me, your Excellency, but Sasuke is my son just as much as he is yours. If Orochimaru isn't gone, then I'd rather go back to Konoha and wait until we are sure." Kakashi sighed.

"There's not enough time. The king and queen of the leaf country want their son to marry as soon as possible. And with the union of our two countries we will have more people able to protect Sasuke." Fugaku explained.

"My only concern is his safety." He said softly.

"He will be fine." Fugaku assured him. Kakashi sighed and nodded.

"I should go find Sasuke." Kakashi said as he bowed and left. He walked through the halls of the large palace.

"Kakashi?" He heard a familiar voice echoing through the corridor. Kakashi smiled.

"Master Itachi." The turned to the prince and bowed.

"If you're back then Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"He's around somewhere. Your mother is giving him a tour." Kakashi explained. Itachi smiled and nodded.

"I'll join you. I'd like to meet my baby brother." He said. They both continued walking through the hallways in search of Mikoto and Sasuke. Eventually they found them when Mikoto was showing Sasuke his bedroom.

"Fa- Kakashi." Sasuke smiled with relief.

"Sasuke. This is your brother, Prince Itachi." Kakashi introduced. Sasuke looked over at the other man and bowed politely.

"Hello." He said.

"You've grown up nicely." He said. "I have to be on my way, I just wanted to see him for myself." Itachi smiled and bowed before he left.

"That's my brother?" He asked.

"He's very kind. He's just busy at the moment." Mikoto smiled.

"Busy?" Kakashi asked.

"Did you not hear? Duchess Sakura is pregnant." Mikoto smiled.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Your sister in law." Kakashi and Mikoto answered. Sasuke nodded.

"I see." He said softly.

"Sasuke seems tired, your majesty. Perhaps he should lie down for a bit." Kakashi said seeing Sasuke's look. Mikoto gasped.

"Yes, yes. This must be a lot to take in at once. Please, rest." She smiled.

"Thank you very much." Sasuke nodded and went into his room.

"I'm going to talk with him for a bit." Kakashi told Mikoto. She smiled and nodded.

"I do hope he'll get use to it soon. Please make sure he's comfortable." She said before walking off. Kakashi entered Sasuke's room and found him sitting on the large bed.

"This bed is a lot softer than my mattress at home." Sasuke said softly.

"It's gonna take a little while to get use to it, but your mother really wants you to be happy here." Kakashi said.

"It's weird." Sasuke sighed.

"I know." Kakashi nodded.

"I'm going to go to sleep." Sasuke sighed.

"Okay. I will come get you when lunch is ready." Kakashi smiled and left.

"Kakashi." A voice shouted down the hallway as soon as Kakashi shut Sasuke's door. Kakashi jumped and looked at a furious raven haired man storming down the hall.

"Obito?" Kakashi said softly.

"Sixteen years, you asshole. You've been gone sixteen years and you never once wrote." Obito growled angrily.

"You know I couldn't." Kakashi sighed, trying to ignore the tears in Obito's eyes.

"Fugaku sent you letters, I know you could have smuggled something back." Obito frowned. Kakashi smiled softly.

"I'm sorry." He said gently as he reached out to wipe the tears from Obito's cheeks.

"You bastard." Obito huffed as he pulled Kakashi in for a kiss. "I missed you so much." He sighed into the kiss. Kakashi smirked and wrapped his arms around Obito.

"I'm gonna have to make up for 16 years, huh?" He asked.

"You better." He sighed.

"Um." Sasuke said softly. Kakashi and Obito jumped away from each other.

"Sasuke." Kakashi said softly.

"I heard people shouting in the hallway and when I came out I saw you two." Sasuke said looking between Kakashi and Obito.

"This is your cousin Obito." Kakashi introduced.

"And your lover?" Sasuke asked.

"Shhh." The two men hissed at him.

"Oh, it's a secret?" He asked.

"Please don't tell the king or queen." Obito gasped.

"Don't worry." Sasuke smiled softly. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you so much, Sasuke." Obito smiled. Sasuke nodded.

"You go lay down. We'll be quiet." Kakashi told him.

"Thanks." Sasuke smiled and went back into his room.

"Kakashi." Obito purred as he wrapped his arms around Kakashi again.

"Let's go to your bedroom." Kakashi smirked as he kissed Obito. Obito laughed and quickly dragged Kakashi away. Inside Sasuke's room, Sasuke was very confused. His father was gay? He had never known that. Kakashi had never even hinted that he had a lover before, much less that said lover was a man. Was that why Kakashi never thought it was weird that he was in love with Naruto? Not that it really mattered anymore considering Naruto was engaged as was he. Sasuke's chest tightened a bit, he really missed Naruto.

"This sucks." He said softly as he pulled the blankets off the bed and wrapped them around himself. He didn't really like this castle, he just wanted to be back in Konoha. He wanted to see Naruto again. He'd never once wished he was a girl until now, if he was a girl then he could have run away with Naruto and been happy.

"Sasuke." Kakashi called as he came into Sasuke's bedroom. Sasuke blinked, he hadn't realized he had fallen asleep.

"What time is it?" He yawned.

"Time for lunch." Kakashi told him.

"Okay." Sasuke nodded as he got out of the bed. "What is for lunch?" He asked as they headed to the dining room.

"I don't know. We don't eat the same thing as you." He said.

"We?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a servant here." Kakashi smiled softly.

"That's not fair. You're my father." Sasuke said.

"It's okay, Sasuke. You go enjoy your meal." Kakashi smiled as he pushed Sasuke into the dining room.

"Sasuke." Mikoto smiled.

"Hello." Sasuke said softly.

"Come, sit with us." She smiled as she got up and moved Sasuke to sit down next to her.

"Um, why can't Kakashi eat with us?" He asked softly.

"A servant?" Fugaku laughed. Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah. I guess I forgot." He said softly.

"For dinner, would you like Kakashi to eat with us?" Mikoto asked.

"Mikoto." Fugaku snapped.

"Please Fugaku, just for a few meals so Sasuke will feel comfortable. You know this must be hard on him." Mikoto sighed. Fugaku scoffed.

"Very well." He sighed.

"Thank you, darling." Mikoto smiled.

"Thank you." Sasuke said softly.

"Sasuke, Kakashi told us some of your favorite foods so that's what our chef made for you today." Mikoto told him as the butlers brought in their food. Sasuke nodded. The food was good, but wasn't the same as when Kakashi made it. "How is it, Sasuke?"

"It's fine." He answered softly before taking another bite of food. The meal was quiet after that. Sasuke quickly ate what he was given. "May I be excused?" He asked.

"You sure ate that quickly. Wouldn't you like some more?" Mikoto asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"No thank you, I'm full." He said.

"Very well, you may leave." She smiled and nodded. Sasuke left the dining room and wandered around the castle. It felt strange being there, Fugaku didn't really seem to care very much about him while Mikoto cared a little too much about him. Itachi wasn't even at lunch, neither was Obito. The family didn't seem very close, which either meant it would be very easy for Sasuke to integrate himself into the family or make it all the more awkward for him. He continued walking until he found two large stained glass doors leading into a bright room. He quickly glanced down the hall to see if anyone was there before opening the doors. He gasped and couldn't help the smile that came to his face. Behind the beautiful doors was the biggest library Sasuke had ever seen. There had to be millions of books waiting for him to read them. Sasuke went inside and looked up at the five levels of bookshelves. He decided to start at the top and work his way down. He first climbed the stairs to the fifth level then the 10 foot ladder to reach the top shelf. He grabbed a book, sat down on the floor and began reading. He went through about three books before the doors opened.

"I thought I would find you in here." Kakashi smiled up at him.

"Fa-Kakashi." Sasuke smiled.

"Come down, it's time for dinner." Kakashi waved him down.

"Are you going to eat with me today?" Sasuke asked hesitantly.

"Of course." Kakashi nodded. Sasuke nodded and marked his page in his book before setting it down and going down to Kakashi. "Your mother was worried, you know."

"Sorry." Sasuke said.

"I'll tell her that you will most likely be spending your time in the library from now on." Kakashi smiled. Sasuke nodded. They walked into the dining room where they were greeted by Mikoto and Fugaku.

"Sasuke, Where have you been? I was worried about you." Mikoto sighed with relief when she saw Sasuke.

"He was in the library." Kakashi answered for him.

"You like books?" Fugaku asked.

"Very much." Sasuke nodded.

"Well good. I have exactly 1,236,491 books in that library and the only good they've been so far is to collect dust. I hope you enjoy them." Fugaku said.

"Thank you very much." Sasuke smiled.

"Where are Itachi and Sakura? They said they would join us tonight." Mikoto huffed impatiently.

"Obito said he would come as well." Fugaku told her.

"They know dinner is at 6:00." She snapped.

"Calm down, Mother. Obito was helping me help Sakura down the stairs." Itachi sighed as he, Sakura and Obito all came in.

"Kakashi." Sakura smiled when she saw the silver haired man.

"Good evening, Lady Sakura." Kakashi bowed politely.

"I hear you were joining us for dinner tonight." She said.

"Yes, ma'am I will be." He nodded. Sakura smiled brightly and then looked at Sasuke.

"You must be Sasuke." She smiled.

"Um, yes." Sasuke nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Sakura, your sister in law." She smiled. Sasuke just nodded.

"Well, everyone please sit down so that we can have dinner." Mikoto said while ushering everyone to the table. Once everyone was seated the butlers brought out their food. They were having one of Sasuke's favorite meals again. Sasuke noticed his plate looked a little different from everyone else's. After his first bite he smiled slightly, Kakashi had made his meal while the chef had made everyone else's. Sasuke looked over at Kakashi, Kakashi smiled and winked at him. Everyone ate quietly, sometimes someone would try to start a conversation but they could only keep it going for a minute or so. Once Sasuke was finished he excused himself and went back to the library. A few hours later the library doors opened and Itachi came in.

"Kakashi said I'd find you here." He said coolly as he looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't answer him. "You know, Father doesn't know this, but I've read every book in this library."

"Did you?" Sasuke asked. Itachi nodded.

"It took me quite a few years. Funny thing, though, is that I started in the exact same spot as you." He said. Sasuke smiled slightly.

"Which one was your favorite?" He asked. Itachi chuckled as he climbed up to the third level and went to the spot where his favorite book was and pointed at it. Sasuke climbed down to see which book Itachi was pointing at. Sasuke blinked when he saw the book. It had been read so much that the binding had worn down and cracked so badly that you couldn't even see the title on the spine any more. Sasuke noticed that the carpet on the floor where Itachi was standing was also fairly worn down. Itachi had obviously spent a lot of time sitting and reading that book.

"At the rate you're going you might reach this book in a few months." Itachi told him.

"What book is that?" Sasuke asked.

"It wouldn't be fun if I told you, would it?" Itachi smirked. Sasuke laughed softly and nodded.

"I guess you're right." He said. Itachi pat Sasuke's back.

"I have to go now, I just wanted to check and make sure you were doing okay." He said before walking away.

"Thank you." Sasuke said just before Itachi left. He heard Itachi chuckle softly as the doors shut behind him. Sasuke was tempted to look at Itachi's favorite book, but he went back up to the book he was reading instead. He finished four more before Kakashi came in.

"Hey, everyone's going to sleep." He said.

"Okay, I'll be down in a second." Sasuke nodded as he bookmarked his page and set the book on the floor.

"So, is it horrible here?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm glad I found the library." Sasuke answered. Kakashi laughed softly.

"I understand how you feel. Your family really is glad you're back, they just aren't all that close." Kakashi explained.

"I'll get use to it, I guess." Sasuke sighed. Kakashi wrapped his arm around Sasuke and kissed his head.

"I'll always be here if you need me, you know." He said. Sasuke nodded.

"I know." He smiled. "I'm going to go to bed, you probably have important things to do with Obito." He laughed as he headed towards his bedroom. Kakashi laughed as well. Once Sasuke was in his room he sighed heavily. He didn't hate it here, he just didn't like it. He decided not to think about it and laid down, easily falling asleep.

* * *

it was probably really boring, huh? sorry that I got you all excited for nothing.

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

BLAH... sorry that you've all been having to wait so long between updates, my compy keeps getting viruses but hopefully that's all fixed now. so without further ado, CHAPTER 6!

WARNING: lemonaid, anyone?

* * *

"Sasuke." Kakashi called as he entered the library. They had been at the palace for nearly a month and Sasuke had finished the fifth level of books and was halfway through the fourth. He spent a majority of his time in the library only coming out to eat and occasionally sleep. He usually didn't sleep much because every time he did, he dreamt of Naruto. It made him sad because he knew Naruto was probably married by now and he'd never get to see the blonde man again. Sasuke set his book down and looked at Kakashi.

"Yes?" He asked. It wasn't time for lunch so he was confused as to why Kakashi was in there.

"Your fiancée has just arrived." Kakashi told him. Sasuke bit his lip and nodded. He went down to Kakashi and they walked to Sasuke's bedroom.

"Have you seen him yet?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi shook his head.

"No, but your mother says he is very handsome." He said. Sasuke nodded as he went into his bathroom to wash his face off and Kakashi pulled out a suit for him to change into.

"I'm nervous to meet him, Kakashi." Sasuke sighed as he came out of the bathroom.

"I know." Kakashi smiled understandingly. He knew that Sasuke really just wanted to be with Naruto rather than marry some prince he didn't even know. Sasuke quickly changed and they went to go meet his fiancée.

"Sasuke thank god you're finally here, we've been waiting." Mikoto sighed with relief when she saw Sasuke. She knew Sasuke wasn't exactly looking forward to getting married to a stranger and was thinking the worst when Sasuke hadn't shown up. "Everyone's waiting on the veranda. I had to serve them tea first because you took so long." She sighed as she dragged Sasuke out to the veranda. "Okay, I found him." Mikoto called as they stepped outside. "Sasuke, this is your fiancée,"

"Naruto." Sasuke gasped when he saw the blonde man. He was right there, sitting at the table and drinking tea so calmly, Sasuke couldn't believe it. Sasuke felt tears in his eyes when Naruto quickly stood up.

"No way." Naruto said softly as he stared at Sasuke. Slowly we walked towards Sasuke, examining him closely, until they were less than a foot apart. "Saya." Naruto breathed out as he raised his hand. Sasuke winced, expecting to get hit or something because he had lied to Naruto but instead Naruto's hand wrapped around the back of his head and pulled him forward until their lips smashed together. Sasuke smiled as Naruto kissed him while everyone else stood dumbstruck.

"Wait," Minato started.

"Um," Kushina blushed.

"Kakashi?" Mikoto looked at the silver haired man.

"I can explain everything inside. We should probably leave these two alone for a while." Kakashi sighed as he motioned for them to go inside. Once everyone was inside, Sasuke pushed Naruto away.

"But you said it was disgusting." He said softly. Naruto laughed and stroked Sasuke's hair as he kissed the tears from his eyes.

"I don't care if you're a woman, a man, a cow or a frog. As long as it's you, Sasuke." Naruto smiled at him. Sasuke smiled and pressed his face into Naruto's shoulder.

"I was so afraid you would hate me if you found out." He said softly. Naruto ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair and kissed his head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel that way." He said as he continued laying sweet kisses over the raven's face. "I love you, Sasuke. I love you so much." He smiled at the younger boy. Sasuke smiled with relief and serene joy.

"I love you, Naruto." He whispered just before his lips were captured for a sweet kiss. Sasuke held onto Naruto's jacket at the blonde kissed him over and over again. For the young raven it was pure bliss. He'd never been happier than he was in Naruto's arms sharing loving and intimate kisses. They didn't really know how long they were out there before Kakashi came out.

"They are wondering if they are allowed to come back out." He said. Sasuke blushed slightly as Naruto nodded.

"Yes, sorry. Please tell them they can come back out." The blonde prince smiled. Kakashi bowed and left. Naruto looked at Sasuke and kissed him once more before he took the raven's hand and led him to a chair at the table. Even after they both sat down, Naruto continued to hold his hand.

"We were so surprised to find out that you two previously knew each other." Mikoto smiled as she and Kushina sat down.

"Well, relieved was more the case. Naruto had been so depressed since he found out about this arrangement, his father and I were very worried. I'm so happy to find that the person he loves so much is you, Sasuke." Kushina smiled. Sasuke nodded.

"I know, Fugaku, Itachi and I have all been very worried about Sasuke as well. All he does is sit in the library and read all day. He hardly ever comes out, and only speaks to Kakashi." Mikoto sighed. Naruto laughed softly and squeezed Sasuke's hand. The raven glared at his fiancé, slightly confused and embarrassed about being laughed at.

"You like to read." Naruto explained with a loving smile. The raven nodded, smiling slightly. The mothers continued talking about how fortunate their sons were. Naruto noticed the awkwardness Sasuke was feeling and squeezed his hands. "Ladies, if you would please excuse us, I would love to take a walk around the garden with my fiancé." Naruto smiled as he stood up. Sasuke was confused as he was pulled out of his chair and off into the garden.

"Naruto." He called as the blonde continued pulling him away from the house. The blonde sent him a mischievous grin over his shoulder. After they reached the very edge of the garden the blonde stopped.

"Sorry, I can't control myself and I don't want anyone to see." Naruto said before he kissed Sasuke deeply. Sasuke moaned softly as he was pressed against the large bushes. Tongues fought while hands roamed, Naruto easily sliding Sasuke's jacket off before unbuttoning his shirt. Sasuke barely stopped the moan as the blonde latched onto his neck while warm hands massaged his chest.

"Naruto." He gasped as the blonde began kissing his chest.

"I'm sorry. I won't go any further, but for some reason I want to devour you right now." Naruto panted as he nibbled Sasuke's nipple. Sasuke gasped as he felt his pants tighten significantly. He really wanted to tell his fiancé to do whatever he wanted with him, but couldn't get the words out between moans and gasps for air. Naruto's hands ran up his legs and groped his ass as the blonde knelt on the ground to suck on his belly button. Sasuke was mortified as he felt his erection brushing against the blonde's throat. He could feel Naruto moaning through the fabric of his pants. "Can I take care of this before we go back?" Naruto asked, gently cupping Sasuke's erection.

"Please." Sasuke nodded. His pants were quickly undone and pushed down his thighs so that his erection stood unhindered. Blue eyes hungrily looked over the leaking head, the thin but long shaft and tight sack.

"Fuck." He breathed out.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke blushed.

"Nothing. I just never really thought I'd think a guy's dick would look so delicious." Naruto smirked as he kissed trembling pale thighs. Sasuke laughed softly and blushed deeply.

"Don't say disgusting things." He gasped as he felt Naruto's breath on the head of his member.

"I've never done this before, sorry if my technique sucks." Naruto apologized before wrapping his mouth around the head. Sasuke bit his fist to keep from screaming in pleasure. Naruto's mouth was so hot, the way his tongue moved around the length and the way he alternated hard and gentle sucks had Sasuke's head spinning. Being that Sasuke was a virgin in every sense of the word, he'd never even masturbated before, he came quickly. Naruto choked slightly, not prepared for the raven to orgasm so quickly.

"Sorry, I'm sorry." Sasuke gasped as he tried to calm down. Naruto laughed.

"Don't worry." He smiled as he pulled Sasuke's pants back up. Sasuke panted softly as he buttoned his shirt.

"That felt really good." He commented. Naruto laughed softly and kissed his fiancé.

"I'm glad." He smiled before kissing him again. The two boys kissed each other lovingly as the younger continued to calm down from his first sexual experience. "I'm sorry I couldn't control my urges." Naruto said when Sasuke finally calmed down.

"No, it's okay. I didn't mind." The raven smiled. Naruto kissed the young prince gently.

"Let's go back." He smiled. Sasuke nodded as Naruto took his hand and led him away.

"You two were gone a long time." Mikoto smiled as the two boys returned.

"Your garden is just so lovely, madam." Naruto smiled.

"I'm a bit sweaty from walking around in this heat. I'm going to go change clothes." Sasuke excused himself. He quickly ran up to his bedroom and into the bathroom. He needed to rinse off from the blow job the blonde had given him. He turned the shower on and got in. It was then that he had enough time to think about what had really happened. He realized he had no idea how to have sex, maybe he should have read some of the pornography books Kakashi had bought him. After quickly washing off and dressing, he went to Kakashi's bedroom. He heard moaning as he knocked on the door, regretting it immediately because he knew he was interrupting something.

"Don't," He could hear Obito whining.

"It's Sasuke." Kakashi sighed. There was rustling and then the door opened a crack. "What do you need, Sasuke?" Kakashi had a strained smile. He was standing awkwardly so that his lower half was hidden behind the door, hiding his erection.

"How to two men have sex?" He asked. Kakashi sighed and looked over his shoulder at Obito who sighed as well.

"Come in." He smiled at the boy as he opened the door just enough for the young prince to slip into the room. Sasuke nervously looked between the half dressed men. "You probably want to talk to Obito about that."

"Why not you?" Sasuke asked the silver haired man.

"Because no matter how you look at it, you're going to be the girl." Obito smirked.

"I have to be a girl?" Sasuke asked nervously.

"Not a literal girl. Bad choice of words, Obito." Kakashi sighed. "Whenever people have sex, whether it be a man and a woman or two men or whatever, someone gets penetrated."

"Penetrated?" Sasuke gasped. Obito threw his pillow at Kakashi.

"Now you're scaring him." He huffed. "Sasuke come here."

"I'm scared to." Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise." Obito smiled. Sasuke nodded and sat on the bed in front of Obito. "Now, Sasuke, when a man and a woman have sex the man enters the vagina and does whatever it is men do with vaginas, I wouldn't know. When it's two men, there isn't a vagina so they use their anus."

"My butt?" Sasuke asked nervously. Obito nodded.

"It sound scary, I know. But trust me, it's totally worth it." He smiled. "Kakashi's going to make sure Naruto knows everything he needs to know about sex before your wedding night."

"Like what?" Sasuke asked.

"Like how to prepare you properly, how to do it so it doesn't hurt too much, how to clean up, foreplay and all that." Kakashi smirked.

"What about when you use your mouth?" Sasuke asked.

"Oral?" The two men gasped softly.

"You want to do something like that?" Kakashi asked.

"Well Naruto already did it so I thought," Sasuke started and realized what he was saying.

"What? Naruto did what?" Kakashi growled.

"Calm down, Kakashi." Obito sighed.

"I can't calm down. That perverted prince is doing all sorts of weird things to my precious son." Kakashi snapped.

"It wasn't Naruto's fault. I got aroused and he offered to help me with it and I agreed." Sasuke quickly defended the blonde.

"I'm gonna give that boy a piece of my mind when I see him." The silver haired man growled. "Wait, is this why you want to know how men have sex?"

"Well, I'm going to have to know sooner or later." Sasuke shrugged.

"No. No sex until you're married. I'm not going to tell you another thing until after you're married." Kakashi huffed.

"Kakashi." Obito smiled and took his hand. Kakashi sighed and looked at his lover then at the raven haired prince.

"Fine. I'm not telling you anything about oral though." He huffed.

"Sasuke, sex is a two person experience. You can't just lay there and expect Naruto to do all the work, okay? I know the thought of putting his thing up your butt doesn't sound fun, and actually sounds quite painful. I'm not going to lie to you either, Sasuke, it's going to hurt. But if Naruto does it right it'll also feel really good and soon you'll find that there's no feeling like the feeling of being completely filled by the person you love." Obito explained. Sasuke nervously nodded. "Kakashi will make sure Naruto knows how to do everything so you just let him take the lead and don't get too nervous."

"Okay." Sasuke nodded. He understood what they had told him, but he still felt confused and now a bit scared about it. He left Kakashi's room and began walking through the castle.

"Sasuke." Naruto called as he ran up to him.

"Oh, Naruto. I forgot you were waiting." Sasuke apologized nervously. He couldn't help but think about the things Kakashi and Obito had said.

"When you didn't come back out I got worried." Naruto smiled as he brushed his hand against Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke froze at the touch.

"I took a bath and then got distracted. Forgive me." He said taking a step back. He didn't know how to act around Naruto any more, when Naruto had touched him it felt like electricity ran through his whole body and it scared him.

"Oh, I'm glad that was all." Naruto said awkwardly, noticing how strange Sasuke was acting towards him.

"Oh, do you want to come to the library with me? That's where I was headed." Sasuke smiled. Naruto frowned and shook his head.

"I'm sorry I think I'm going to go rest, I'm a bit tired from the journey." He said, staring at the floor. He bowed and quickly left. Sasuke was a bit worried, Naruto didn't seem very well, and he hoped after a bit of rest he would feel better. The raven prince waited until his fiance's figure disappeared behind a corner before he headed to the library.

* * *

they were totally engaged! and woot for super awkward sex talks...

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

LAST CHAPTER! (EPILOGUE INCLUDED BECAUSE IT'S SUPER SHORT)

WARNING: LEMON!

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since Naruto and his family had come to the Uchiha castle. With the exception of that first day, Naruto had completely ignored Sasuke. Sasuke was frustrated because he didn't know what he had done wrong and Naruto wouldn't talk to him long enough to explain it. Finally Sasuke decided to do something. One afternoon while his parents were out, Sasuke snuck into their bedroom and stole a nightgown from his mother's wardrobe. That night after everyone was asleep, Sasuke went to Naruto's bedroom dressed in the night gown. Naruto was shocked to say the least when he answered his door to find Saya there.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he quickly pulled the younger boy into his room.

"So you do like Saya better." Sasuke huffed. Naruto blinked in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke. I love you no matter what?" He said.

"Then why don't you ever look at me? The only times you've ever paid attention to me was when I was Saya. Ever since that first day you can barely stand to be in the same room as me." Sasuke snapped.

"What? You were the one who started acting strangely. I thought you didn't like what I did so I tried to keep my distance so that you wouldn't feel uncomfortable." Naruto explained.

"Keep your distance by avoiding me entirely?" Sasuke glared at him. Naruto sighed.

"That was because I didn't want to accidentally do something that made you hate me." He answered.

"Why would I hate you?" Sasuke asked.

"Well when you started acting weird after just a blow job, I got worried." He sighed.

"What do you mean?" The raven asked.

"Do you really think that sucking you off is the only thing I want to do to you? I mean it was taking all my strength not to have you in the garden. I'm trying to restrain myself and you're not making it any easier by showing up mostly naked at my door." He sighed. Sasuke huffed.

"Who told you to restrain yourself?" He snapped. Naruto looked shocked. "The only reason why I was acting weird was because I talked to Kakashi and Obito about how two men have sex. When I saw you I remembered everything they had said and started thinking about having sex with you so of course I got nervous. I mean who wouldn't be nervous about something like that?" Sasuke snapped. Naruto's eyes went from confused to relieved to excited in the span of maybe a second before he leaned in and kissed the raven hard.

"Thank god. Thank god. I thought you didn't want to be with me like that, I've been so worried." He breathed as he continued to kiss Sasuke over and over. Sasuke felt relieved as well and quickly kissed the blonde back. He felt like an idiot for letting such a huge misunderstanding happen. Naruto's arms wrapped around his waist and Sasuke had to stand on his tiptoes to reach the blonde's height. They stood there, kissing each other lovingly for a few minutes until Naruto slowly took a step back. Instinctively Sasuke followed him, it wasn't long before Naruto had backed to the bed. With slow somewhat clumsy movements, Naruto turned them so that Sasuke's legs were against the edge of the bed and slowly lowered the raven to sit down. Sasuke gasped and pulled away from the blonde when he felt the bed underneath him.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I'm ready right now." Sasuke quickly apologized. Naruto laughed softly and kissed him.

"That's fine. I'm okay with waiting." He smiled and sat down next to his fiancé.

"I don't mind kissing though." Sasuke quickly said as he leaned towards the blonde. Naruto smirked as Sasuke pressed their lips together. Slowly the kiss deepened and tongues tangled together as the two shifted to move closer. Naruto had read enough of Jiraiya's dirty books to know what to do and even though he had planned not to do it, somehow Sasuke ended up in his lap with his dress pushed up to his hips. "Naruto." Sasuke panted softly as their hips unconsciously began rocking against each other.

"Shit, Sasuke, I don't know if I can stop myself." Naruto warned as Sasuke began kissing his face and neck.

"Then don't." Sasuke whispered. Naruto let out a groan of excitement before he pulled the raven in for a passionate kiss. Naruto's pants were easily lowered, Sasuke tried to ignore how big the blonde was, and Naruto fisted both of their erections. Sasuke cried out in pleasure as Naruto's hand began moving. Their pre cum leaked down their erections, blending together as Naruto continued to pump. "Nnnn," Sasuke moaned and pressed his face into Naruto's neck. He was on fire, it felt so good.

"Sasuke, I'm close." Naruto panted. Sasuke just nodded, not able to speak. With a few quick pumps, both boys exploded into Naruto's hands. After a minute of calming down, Sasuke gasped.

"It got all over my mother's nightgown." He said when he saw the cum stains on the light blue silk. Naruto smiled and kissed the raven gently.

"We'll just wash it off in the bathroom. Don't worry." He smiled as he carefully moved Sasuke out of his lap. The young prince watched his fiancé move to the dresser and start looking through his clothes.

"Naruto?" He asked. The blonde smirked as he turned around with a large shirt and a pair of underwear.

"Here, change into this so we can wash that nightgown." He handed the other boy the clothes and pointed to the bathroom. Sasuke nodded and quickly changed before letting Naruto into the bathroom as well. "Okay, you fill the tub with cool water and a few drops of this, I'm going to try and rinse these off in the sink." He handed Naruto a small bottle.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

"Laundry detergent. I'm kind of a klutz and spill food on my shirts all the time so I carry it with me." The blonde explained. Sasuke nodded and did as he was told. "Okay, it looks like the stains will come out. Now just swirl that around in there for a bit." He said as he handed Sasuke the nightgown. The prince nodded and dunked it into the bathtub and swirled it around, occasionally pulling it out to see if the stains were still there. "That's not one of your mother's favorite gowns is it? I mean just in case."

"I don't know." Sasuke said feeling a bit panicked. Naruto smiled and kissed his head.

"That's just a worst case scenario, Sasuke. Don't worry, I know how to get almost any stain out of almost any fabric." He smiled reassuringly. Sasuke really didn't want to think about how he would have to explain cum stains on his mother's gown, so he just put all his faith in Naruto. After an hour or so, the stains were completely gone and the gown was as good as new.

"You're amazing, Naruto." Sasuke smiled brightly. The blonde laughed and kissed his fiancé.

"Tell me something I don't already know." He smiled. Sasuke laughed and kissed the older man lovingly.

"I hate peas." Sasuke said against his lips. Naruto laughed.

"I did know that." He smirked.

"I can't wait to marry you." Sasuke said.

"I'm glad. I feel exactly the same." Naruto smiled as he kissed the raven deeply. Early the next morning they told their parents they wanted to get married as quickly as possible. Of course everyone was elated and began preparing for a wedding by the end of the week. The two boys were inseparable. After eating breakfast they would go to the library where Sasuke would read books aloud as Naruto laid his head in the boy's lap. After lunch they would either return to the library or walk through the garden for a few hours before helping with wedding plans. After dinner they would sit and talk with the family for an hour before retiring to bed. It was the same routine every day until finally the wedding arrived. Sasuke was extremely nervous as he woke up that morning. He couldn't shake his nerves at all, even though he thought he was ready to marry Naruto he felt extremely nervous about doing it. All day he felt a knot in his stomach.

"Here, drink this. It'll calm your nerves." One of his attendants handed him a glass as he was dressing in his tuxedo.

"Thank you." He smiled and gratefully took the glass. He drank it quickly and sighed heavily.

"It's almost time, Prince Sasuke." The attendant smiled as he took the glass back.

"Yeah." He smiled as he got up. Everything was like a blur as he made his way to the altar. He saw Naruto and felt relieved, knowing it was definitely the right thing to do.

"Hey, you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Just nervous. I took something for my nerves though." He smiled. The blonde smiled and took his hands. The ceremony started and suddenly the room started spinning.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked when he saw how pale the prince was.

"I don't feel so good." Sasuke said before he collapsed.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, catching the boy before he fell.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked as he ran up to them.

"I don't know. He said he didn't feel good and passed out." Naruto explained as he cradled Sasuke against his chest.

"That's it?" Kakashi asked.

"He said he had been nervous but he took something." Naruto tried to remember everything Sasuke had said.

"What did he take?" Fugaku asked.

"He didn't say. Sasuke, Sasuke, wake up." Naruto said shaking the prince. Slowly onyx eyes cracked open. "What did you take, Sasuke?"

"The attendant gave me something." He barely breathed out.

"He didn't have attendants." Kakashi said.

"Find that man." Fukagu's order roared throughout the castle.

"He had yellow eyes, isn't it weird?" Sasuke whispered before passing out again.

"Yellow eyes?" Naruto repeated.

"What did you just say?" Kakashi asked.

"Sasuke said the man had yellow eyes." Naruto explained.

"Shit. Your Majesty, it's Orochimaru." Kakashi called.

"Shit." Fugaku sighed. "Find him at all costs!" He shouted angrily. As everyone ran around searching for Orochimaru, Kakashi and Naruto carefully carried Sasuke up to his bedroom.

"He's gonna be okay right, Kakashi?" Naruto asked nervously as he held the unconscious prince. The silver haired man smiled.

"With you by his side, he'll be just fine. Stay with him, okay?" Kakashi smiled before leaving. Naruto looked at the barely breathing boy.

"Shit, Sasuke, please be okay." He said softly as he kissed the raven's head.

* * *

It was three days before Orochimaru was found, and another three days before he gave them the antidote. Naruto only left Sasuke's side to go to the bathroom but otherwise clung to his fiancé as if he would disappear otherwise. Sasuke drifted in and out of consciousness, going from half dead to almost awake. Except for the fact that his body was deathly pale and ice cold, one would just assume he was sleeping. The families were terrified he might not wake up, but finally they made the antidote. Naruto took the antidote in his mouth and pressed his lips to Sasuke's, letting the medicine run into the boy's mouth. Sasuke gagged and coughed and gasped for air before his eyes fluttered open.

"Naruto." He said softly.

"Thank god." Naruto smiled as his eyes filled with tears and he hugged his fiancé tightly. "Thank god you're okay." He said.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked. "I just remember being at the altar then everything went black."

"You were poisoned. But we just gave you the antidote so you should be okay." Kakashi smiled. Sasuke blinked and looked at his parents, Naruto's parents and Kakashi and Obito then finally at Naruto.

"Did we at least get married?" He asked. Naruto smiled softly and kissed his head.

"Not yet. But we got a priest who can do it right now." Naruto smiled.

"Who?" Sasuke was slightly confused.

"Oh Saya, my heart broke when I found out you were actually a boy." Jiraiya cried dramatically.

"And he mine too, you old pervert." Naruto smirked.

"How the hell did you become a priest?" Sasuke gasped.

"Regretfully I only have state power to declare marriages, if you want a religious union you'll have to wait." Jiraiya explained.

"I don't need a church wedding." Sasuke quickly said.

"Then get this over with quickly, old man." Naruto snapped.

"Okay, Naruto do you vow to love, cherish and protect Sasuke for the rest of your life as his husband?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes I do." Naruto nodded.

"Sasuke, do you vow to love, cherish and protect Naruto for the rest of your life as his husband?" The old man asked.

"Of course I do." Sasuke nodded as well.

"The I now officially pronounce you two to be married." Jiraiya smiled as their families clapped. "Okay, now these two have a honeymoon to start, we should probably leave." He said as he started shooing everyone away. Once everyone was gone, Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Weird. I mean I just woke up from being poisoned and now I'm married. Physically I'm not doing so great, but emotionally I'm ecstatic." He smiled. Naruto laughed softly and kissed the raven.

"I love you, Sasuke." He said.

"I love you, Naruto." The prince smiled back before kissing his husband deeply. Sasuke was laid back against the bed and Naruto got over him.

"I'm not going to do anything unless you're ready." He said gently.

"I'm ready." The raven smiled. Tender kisses and loving words were exchanged as clothes were slowly taken away until they were bare. Naruto took a moment to observe his husband's body. "What?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Nothing." The blonde smiled and grabbed the tube of lube he'd brought. "Okay, I'm going to prepare you first, so it won't hurt as badly." He explained as he poured a large amount of lube on his fingers. Sasuke remembered Kakashi and Obito talking a little bit about this, he couldn't deny that he was nervous but he trusted Naruto. Slowly Naruto began preparing his husband. First one finger to loosen his anus a bit, then two to stretch him, finally three to stretch him fully. It didn't hurt as much as Sasuke had thought it would, but it didn't exactly feel pleasant either. Until of course Naruto found his prostate. Sasuke cried out in pleasure as Naruto's fingers rubbed that spot inside him sensually.

"Naruto." He panted softly.

"It's almost time, Sasuke. Just wait a bit more." The blonde smiled.

"Now, Naruto." Sasuke ordered. The blonde nodded and poured the rest of the lube onto his erection.

"Just remember to stay relaxed and breathe." Naruto said before pushing into Sasuke's anus. The raven prince gasped and tried to scream in pain but couldn't make his voice work. Naruto winced as Sasuke's body clamped tightly onto him. "Sasuke, relax." He panted out. Again, Sasuke couldn't get his voice out so he just glared at the blonde. "I know. I know it hurts. But if you don't relax it will be even more painful." Sasuke nodded and took a deep breath, trying to relax. It wasn't until Naruto began kissing him that he finally did relax enough that the blonde could fully enter him.

"Okay. I think you can move now." He said. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke gently.

"You sure?" He asked. The raven nodded.

"I think I'm use to it." He said.

"Okay. Tell me if it hurts, okay?" Naruto smiled and started moving. It hurt a little, but not enough that Sasuke wanted him to stop. After a few minutes it started to feel good. Then it started to feel really good. Eventually Sasuke felt so good he was hoping it would never end. He could feel his orgasm coming and tried desperately to hold back, but he easily came, shooting his load onto their stomachs. Naruto came shortly afterwards. "You okay?" Naruto asked softly as he tried to catch his breath. Sasuke just smiled and nodded before pulling Naruto down for a deep kiss.

"I love you." He breathed into Naruto's mouth.

"I love you." The blonde smiled and kissed him again.

"I need a bath." Sasuke finally said after they had laid there for a good half hour. Naruto laughed and slowly got up.

"Let's go take a bath." He smiled as he helped his husband up. Naruto filled the tub with warm, soapy water and helped Sasuke in before joining the raven. They washed each other, sharing gentle kisses. When they were clean, they dried off and got dressed. Sasuke started to leave when Naruto grabbed him. "Where are you going?"

"To the library. I'm at Itachi's book." Sasuke explained. Naruto sighed.

"Okay, let's go." He smiled. They quietly walked to the library and up to where Itachi's favorite book was. Sasuke carefully pulled it out and opened it. "What kind of book is it?" Naruto asked when he saw Sasuke's smile.

"A fairy tale book." He answered. They sat down, Sasuke leaning against the book shelves and Naruto with his head in Sasuke's lap.

"Start with the first story." Naruto yawned.

"Okay. The first story is Sleeping Beauty." Sasuke smiled and began reading. THE END.

* * *

IT'S OVER. TT_TT

REVIEW!


End file.
